1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grasp member assembly for the braking system of for a rehabilitation trolley, and especially to a simple but specific innovative structure which has only very few members but can effect the required function whether a grasp member thereon is pulled upwardly or pushed downwardly. A braking wire can be drawn for braking, and when the grasp is pushed down, an engaging angle thereof can be further embedded in its corresponding engaging groove, so that the rehabilitation trolley can be fixed in its braking state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is depicted in FIG. 1 a prior art rehabilitation trolley used for rehabilitation of a patient must be provided at two handles thereof with braking control grasps for controlling moving of the trolley. A patient in need of rehabilitation has inapt hands and feet, so that the patient can only operate propitiously if the braking grasps provided on the rehabilitation trolley can brake no matter whether the grasps are pulled upwardly or pushed downwardly.
An improved grasp for rehabilitation trolley (Taiwan patent application No. 81214027, as is shown in FIG. 2) was provided according to the above stated requirement; In this trolley, receiving grooves 21 pre provided in the fixing seats 20 of two handles 10, each fixing seat 20 is provided on the front interior bottom thereof with a sloping protrusion 22 above which a plain top thereof leaves an upper protrusion 23; two control grasps 30 in a closed ring shape each is provided in front of it with a receiving chamber 31, the upper edge of the opening of the receiving chamber 31 forms an upper fulcrum 32 while the lower edge of the opening forms a lower fulcrum 33, the receiving chamber 31 is pivotally provided therein with a driving member 40 by means of a pin 41, the upper end of the driving member 40 is pivotally connected with a pin 42 in the receiving chambers 21 of the fixing seat 20, the bottom of driving member 40 is connected to a braking wire 50.
When the control grasp 30 is pulled upwardly, the upper fulcrum 32 will be abutted against the wall of the driving member 40, with up-pulling force is-exerted at the pin 41, and the driving member 40 will be rotated about the pin 42 as an axis and pull the braking wire 50 rearwardly to activate the braking system. If the control grasp 30 is pushed downwardly, the lower fulcrum 33 will be abutted against the slopping protrusion 22, with pushing force also exerted on the pin 41, and the driving member 40 will be rotated about the pin 42 as an axis and also pull the braking wire 50 rearwardly to activate the braking system for braking.
The above stated braking structure for a rehabilitation trolley requires a driving member to effect pulling of the braking wire both in up pulling and down pushing of the control grasp, and it not only is complicated and expensive, but also is low in efficiency by the fact that, when it is assembled, all the members can only be successfully assembled when they are appropriately aligned mutually.
Moreover, the weight of a patient is totally placed on the braking structure for the rehabilitation trolley, when the patient takes a break during pushing the trolley the trolley must be stationary in order that the patient gets rid of danger of falling by losing stability, and only braking can keep the trolley stationary to allow the patient to relax, and unapt hands and feet of the patient require that the trolley must be kept braked, so that no danger to the patient may occur.